


Kiss Me

by Queen_MissC



Series: Time Canary One-Shots [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_MissC/pseuds/Queen_MissC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 28 "Kiss me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt on Tumblr and decided to write it down. Be aware that English isn't my first language and I'm not sure about my writing. If you see horrible mistakes, forgive me and please point them out to me so I can correct them. Thank you.

 

 

“Kiss me,” Sara Lance ordered bringing her arms around the Captain's neck.

“What?” Rip Hunter struggled against her, trying to break free.

“I said, kiss me. And hurry,” she repeated impatiently, looking into his eyes.

“Sara, I have no idea what you are playing at, but we are in the middle of a mission and...” he didn't get to finish his sentence because Sara's mouth was on his a second later.

She pushed him against the brick wall, and brought her hands up to his head, tugging his hair.

Rip tried to push her away but she tightened the grip on him. She bit his lip and he groaned opening his mouth. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and started exploring. The poor captain had no idea what to do and stayed frozen on the spot, eyes wide.

Soon footsteps approached and he desperately tried to move back. Sara's grip on his hair became painful, ordering him to stay in place. He had no other choice than to obey. His hands were still on her shoulders when she moved closer and guided his arm around her waist before going back to his hair. Rip actually started to enjoy this, but he would never say that aloud.

Two men appeared dressed in black suite and black hat with sunglasses, clearly Asians. While Captain Hunter had closed his eyes, the White Canary's were open and she angled them so she was now against the wall and Rip was in front of her. She had a good view of the two persons that passed by.

“Get a room you two,” one of them snickered as he stopped before them, “This is a restricted area.”

Sara finally released Rip and stepped back, playing embarrassed. She pushed him away and put a hair stain behind her ear.

“I'm so sorry,” she apologized in a small voice, “We didn't know...”

“Yeah, yeah. Now scram before my friend decides to have some fun.”

Sara grabbed Rip's hand and dragged him out of the alley and into the busy city once again.

“What the hell?” he yelled as soon as they were at a safe distance.

He was panting and his face was flushed, looking at everything but her.

“I just saved your ass, you are welcome!” she replied releasing his hand.

“And you had to push your tongue down my throat to do that?” he protested.

“They would have killed us if we didn't play lovebirds. That's the Yakuza, you know?” she explained, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I'm sure you could have handled them otherwise. There was no need for that!” Rip was exasperated.

“I could have but that would have brought too much uproar. And our mission would have failed.”

“But there was no need to kiss me!” he repeated like a petulant child.

Sara smirked putting her hands on his shoulders.

“Relax, it was just for show. There's no need to freak out like that.”

“I'm not freaking out!” the Captain shouted.

A few persons stopped to look at them.

“It was just a kiss for show,” she repeated lowering her voice, “And it won't happen again... Unless you want to?”

The White Canary chuckled as his face became redder. She stepped back and started to walk away.

Captain Hunter took a few deep breaths and ran after her.

“What if I want to? To kiss you again, I mean...” he blurted out not knowing from where it was coming.

“Then you'll have to wait until we are back on the Waverider,” she spoke mischievously starting to walk again.

Rip gulped and followed a second later, more confused than ever.


End file.
